Shassie Shuffle
by gibbsbabygirl93
Summary: This is a Shassie Shuffle. I hope you all enjoy it.


_**Shassie Shuffle**_

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, or pairing you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering after wards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then you post them.**

**1. Water – Brad Paisley**

It was summer time in Santa Barbra. Neither Shawn nor Carlton had any cases to attend to, so the both of them decided to grab their swimming trunks and for the local beach. Packing a lunch for the two of them, they raced for the car and speed to the beached. In the hot summer heat, the Santa Barbra beach ever looks so relaxing. Forgetting about work, family, and everything else but the two of them, it was the perfect day for Shawn and Carlton.

**2. Family Man – Craig Campbell **

Ever since Carlton and Shawn adopted the triplets, Shawn has switch to a stay-at-home-dad, and Carlton has become the provider for the family.

Gathering his things from his desk for the night, Carlton took one last look at the photo sitting on his desk. It's Shawn, the triplets, and himself on the day they adopted them when they were four days old. Going home for dinner, playing with his children, spending time with his husband is the only reason that Carlton continues his job.

**3. Jacob's Ladder – Mark Wills **

Shawn and Carlton meet when they were both in high school. Shawn's dad hated Carlton, so one night when Carlton climbed his ladder to Shawn's room, they made plans to run away together and get married. A week later Carlton climbed the ladder to Shawn's room and the two of them left. The next morning Henry "Shawn's dad" was mad as hell to find the note in his son's room. Swearing to never forgive his son, until he heard about the birth of their daughter Henrietta, the next day Henry found himself outside his son's house, knocking on his son's door for the first time in five years.

**4. Just A Dream – Carrie Underwood**

It was two weeks after Shawn turned eighteen. He was going to the court house to marry the love of his life Carlton Lassiter. Soon he would become Shawn Spencer-Lassiter and he couldn't wait. Six months after their wedding day Shawn got the call that he had been dreading since they had met. Carlton is dead, killed by a drug lord. When the SBPD gave Shawn the flag and the guns rang out Shawn felt like one of the bullets went into his heart as he started to cry on the flag. All Shawn could say was, why did you have to leave me Carlton? WHY?

**5. Man I Feel Like A Women – Shania Twain**

Ever since Carlton and Shawn came out of the closet, everyone they knew has been giving them a hard time. Saying all kinds of crap, but what pissed them off the most was saying that even though they are gay they can't shake their hips like it. So Shawn and Carlton decided to do something about that. They went to the store, bought themselves some tight pants and short shirts and that night at the police dance they decided to show everyone just how wrong they all are. Getting on the dance floor and showing off there gay dancing side to the extreme.

**6. I Like It I Love It – Tim McGraw **

Growing up Carlton never knew what it was like to be a gentleman to another person. After moving to Santa Barbra and joining the police department, Carlton finally learned what it was like to be a gentleman. Meeting Shawn Spencer was the best thing that ever happened to him. Carlton had to start taking care of himself and cleaning up his apartment because that was the Shawn liked it. Carlton knew that he couldn't have a better life.

**7. The Trouble With Girls – Scotty McCreery **

Growing up Carlton knew that he was gay. Never able to find a guy that was gay in his hometown caused a problem for Carlton. After moving to Santa Barbra, Carlton finally realized that there were many guys out there. But the one that caught his eye was Shawn Spencer. Carlton knew that he was in trouble, because he could never get enough of Shawn. But knowing that they could never be more than colleagues, Carlton gave up. Until after one bad case and all the places Shawn could go to for protection, Shawn came to him.

**8. You'll Think Of Me – Keith Urban**

Shawn can't believe it has been 2 months since Carlton told him that they were over. That he had been cheating on Shawn for 4 months and that he loved the other man more than he could ever love Shawn.

Shawn never thought that he start relying on the bottle and driving around the town at 3:30 in the morning. He knows that someday Carlton will wish that he was back with him, but knows when that days come's he will be over him and on with someone that will be true to him and love Shawn for the rest of his life. He knows that someday Carlton will think of him, and never be able to get Shawn off his mind.

**9. ** ** I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing – Aerosmith**

Carlton and Shawn knew that they both felt the same way. If either of them fell asleep or spent more than a couple of hours away from each other they would both feel like they are missing everything that is happening to each other. Carlton knew that the job would keep him away from Shawn. Shawn knew the same thing. So when the other one would be working really late they would surprise the other one with dinner or a pineapple smoothie. They would do anything just to be with each other.

**10. Have You Ever Cheated On Me – Reba McEntire **

Shawn knew that Carlton was acting weird. The day that they took the kids to park his question was answered. Carlton thought that he was cheating on him. Carlton was upset by his new friendship. So when Carlton asked if he ever cheated on him. Shawn answered no not in the real world.

_**Thank you all for reading. This was my first shuffle, I hope you all enjoyed it, please review. The reviews, favorites and alerts make my day. For all of you who read Mini Us on Suits, I sent the next chapter to my beta reader a week ago and hope to have it back soon, so I can post it. Please check out my other shuffle on White Collar.**_


End file.
